


Pressing your luck

by Noelliphant



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Devil is a dick, F/M, I'm building the storyline as I go, there is no structure oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelliphant/pseuds/Noelliphant
Summary: Cuphead swears today is the day to win the jackpot, but instead of winning, he loses, and it's a lot more than just a game.





	1. A hopeful day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a rough story so far, and I'm sort of just building it as I go. Yeah yeah, bad idea, but I build it as it builds in my head, if that makes sense. Let's see how this rollercoaster goes! And yes, Do criticize me! I need tips if I want to improve!

“Let's go you guys! I've got a good feeling about this!” Cuphead shouted, bolting out of the door. Mugman ran to the door and tripped, but thanks to your fast reflexes, didn't get the chance to hit the ground. “Thank you!” He shouted quickly, and rushed off to chase his brother. You laughed. “Keep those boys safe, do you hear me?” Elder kettle spoke, concern in his voice. “Since when have a failed to do so?” You countered, smiling at him. He gave you a look. Rolling your eyes, you replied. “Yes, Elder kettle, I'll keep the boys safe.” He grinned. “Thank you.” You grinned back at him and closed the door, and chased down the two cups.

 

X

 

Running towards the bright neon sign, the two cups ran nearly side by side. Cuphead was talking about the hope he had for today, and how he had dreamt about this day forever. Mugman nodded, making “uh huh” noises as he struggled to keep up with his ecstatic brother. You followed, granted a few steps behind, as the three of you neared the casino. “Yes! I’m so pumped!” Cuphead was shouting. You laughed and nearly tripped, but caught yourself, now right behind the brothers. “Chill out Cuphead, don’t get too ahead of yourself!” you told him. He was definitely the type to get cocky and lose all of his winnings, and hell, if he was stupid enough, probably his soul too. “She’s right, Cuphead. Don't mess this up!” Cuphead waved a hand at him, not interested in his wuss talk. “Mugsy, you never try to press your luck! It could work out to your advantage!” “but it could also rob you of everything you have!” Mugman stressed. You butted in, before Cuphead had the chance to retaliate at the blue boy. “He’s right, Cuphead. Please think things over before you make your moves, okay?” there was an audible sigh, and a mumble of “yeah yeah, fine.” and maybe even “buzzkill”? You didn’t get to think too much about it, as you now arrived at the stairs leading to the doors of the casino. “Finally!” The red clad boy shouted. He did a little happy dance while catching some of his breath. Mugman leaned against you for support. You could tell he didn’t want to be here, let alone with someone as risky as Cuphead. “Mugman, do you want me to carry you?” he gave a hum, and you took it as a yes. You picked him up and held him to your hip as if he were a baby. “I feel like that sometimes too.” you whispered to him. He gave a weak grin, closed his eyes and laid his head on your shoulder. Cuphead was ready to run in now, but was impatiently waiting on the two of you. “Okay Cuphead, before we go in, rule number one-” the boy groaned and you shot him a sharp glare before he shut his mouth. “Rule number one, do NOT run off and out of my sight. If I yell for you, you come straight back to me, got it?” he nodded. “Okay, and rule two, please  _ please _ be cautious if you’re going to play betting games, okay? If you have nothing left, quit. Got it?” he nodded, now jogging in place. “Can we go in now? Can we can we can we?!” he begged. You chuckled at his childishness. “Yes, but stay close!” he nodded, and ran to the door, and held it open. “Ladies first.” he spoke, bowing. “Well well, I didn’t expect you to be a gentleman.” you teased. He stood straight up and glared at you, before running inside in front of you. “Exactly.” you muttered to yourself. You felt Mugman give a small giggle, and you smiled. Following the red straw poking out from the crowd, he ran straight to a poker table. It was like he’s been planning this out for ages. You smiled sheepishly at him, and looked at the man at the head of the table. There stood a purple suited man, with dark purple dress pants and a ridiculous bowtie. You gave a little laugh at it, but noticed that he saw you too. He gave you a slightly mean look, looked at the boy in your arms, and mimicked you. poorly, too. He did girly giggling, going as far as to cover his grin with his hand. You stuck your tongue out at him, and smiled. He seemed relatively friendly for being a man with a die for a head. He looked down at Cuphead, who was waving his hands to grab the dice man’s attention. Once he did, you watched from a distance. The first few rolls he made got him some cash, and a good handful too. “That’s a lot of cash,” Mugman murmured. “We could buy a mansion with all that loot.” you sighed. “Yeah, but I don’t want to leave our home. It’s so nice and cozy, and there’s so many memories there too.” you zoned out, thinking about the past you have with the boys. Snapping back to reality, you nudged Cuphead. “Hey, maybe it's time to call it a game. You have a ton of cash there, I wouldn't want to lose it.” you began. He waved you off. “I can double it! Watch this!” he spoke. “Cup, no!” Mugman yelled. He knew this would be the bad roll. And as predicted, he got snake eyes. “Awh, poor luck!” the dice man sighed, however, his grin stayed plastered to his face. “No! I want one more roll!” Cuphead demanded. The dice man clicked his tongue. “Tsk tsk, your mom here should teach you some manners.” you gasped. “I am not his mom!” you retorted. He chuckled. “Looks like it,” he pointed to Mugman. “He looks like a baby.” “You leave my brother out of this! He’s tired! And i’m tired of waiting! Another roll, dice dummy!” Cuphead shouted, his hand held out, waiting for the dice to be handed to him. The dice man froze and gave him the dirtiest glare. “That's  _ King Dice _ to you, kid. Watch your mouth.” he growled. “Cuphead, just call it a game, today wasn't the day…” Mugman muttered. Cuphead looked at his brother, and you watched his expression soften. He looked defeated. “But..” “I said it's over, Cuphead! You lost! It's done. Let's go home and have some hot chocolate.” he sighed. Cuphead looked at the man who was named King Dice, and gave a heavy sigh. He went to walk away, but Dice stopped him. “Hey, kid. How about this…” he began. Cuphead turned to him immediately, as if expecting him to say something to him. “I’ll triple your previous earnings if you win this roll, but if you don't…” the King looked at you. “I have a few deeds you'll need to do for me.” he held out his hand, which contained the dice which would decide his fate. without asking what those deeds were, he grabbed them, shook them real hard, and threw them down on the table. Time seemed to slow as they clattered against the felt table, and fell on snake eyes. You saw Cuphead’s face drain, he seemed mad, but more rather disappointed. “That's a shame…” King Dice sighed again. He looked up at you. “Now, about those deeds…”

 

X

  
“That's ridiculous!! I can't do that!!” Cuphead exclaimed. King dice looked fed up. “Listen kid, you agreed. You have to, or i’ll have no choice but to kill you and take your soul.” he hissed through gritted teeth. You butted in. “Listen Dice, that is a ton to do. You expect him to go fight these debtors if they won't freely give themselves up, all on his own!?” it’s totally stupid!” the King just laughed. “That's the problem, him going alone? That's fine! His brother can come along too!” you gripped onto Mugman tighter, but with a snap of King Dice’s gloved fingers, Mugman was next to Cuphead.  “Woah, wait! I didn't agree to this!!” he whined. “Too bad! Your brother shouldn't have been so klutzy!” he shouted. “Then she’s coming with us too!” Cuphead grabbed onto you, pulling you to him. “Oh no you don't!” Dice yelled, grabbing you and pulling you away from his reach. You were taken off guard and fell back into his chest, but he was too irritated to care. He up righted you and approached the boys. “And don’t worry, your little friend will be waiting for you when you return. Remember, I want  _ all _ of those contracts. Now scram!” he shouted. And with a clap of those gloved hands, the two cups disappeared without a trace.


	2. trying to get comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're King Dice's responsibility now. so with that, you have to get situated in his personal abode and adapt to the casino lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are typos, like missing quotation marks or misspellings or missing apostrophes, please please tell me! I suck at proofreading sometimes (sike, most of the time)

“What did you do to them?! Where did they go?!” You shouted at King Dice. He shrugged you off. “They’re off to get my contracts. Don’t tell me that already went over your head.” he looked down at you. Your face twisted in frustration, your mind racing a million miles a second. Out of anger, you pulled him down by his suit and looked him in the eye. “ _ Listen Dice, I don’t give a flying  _ **_fuck_ ** _ about who you are, or what it is that you do. You’re pissing me off, I want my friends back.”  _  you demanded. He scoffed and began to laugh at you. You were conflicted for a moment. in that moment, he pulled himself out of your grip, still laughing, and fixed his suit. “You’re funny sweetheart. But  _ no. _ ” he began. “That red boy, cupkid, or whatever, agreed to it. He  _ asked _ for it. So until he finishes getting those contracts, he ain’t coming back, nor is he welcome back.” he stared at you, now slightly irritated. You huffed at him. “ _ More like King Dick… _ ” you muttered under your breath. He grabbed you by your arms and tugged at you. “Alright girlie, since you want to be such a pain, I’m gonna have to take care of you myself.” he nearly shouted. He grabbed you roughly by your hand and pulled you to the back halls, meant for the staff, and took you up a flight of stairs. You thought about earlier, and don’t know how you could have even thought this guy was funny or kind. You sighed in annoyance, and the king looked back at you but didn’t stop walking. “Be mad, it won’t change anything. It’ll only makes things harder on yourself.” he said flatly. You rolled your eyes, acting like a child. He turned down a hall and pulled out a key, pushing it into the lock and opening the door. He stepped in, pulled you in, and closed the door behind you. “Wow,” you stared in awe. The room he had taken you to must have been his bedroom, as it was well furnished, and everything inside looked expensive. “Is this your room?” you asked. You didn’t expect an answer, considering how you acted and treated him. “Yes, it is.” he answered. You looked back at him, and tightened your lips into a straight line. “Well, uh, it’s very nice.” you muttered. You were in his territory, and it was uncomfortable with  just the two of you in such a secluded space. “I, uh, listen, I’m sorry about-” “It’s fine,” Dice cut you off. “I’m not surprised.” you looked at him, fighting back a mean look. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?” you tried to keep your tone happy or playful, to avoid further confrontation. “I mean I expected you to act defensive and mean. Not that I assumed it was your personality, but because of what just happened. Speaking of which…” he trailed off, walking over to his closet. He shuffled through some clothes, which were all a shade of purple. “No, no. this won’t work.” he mumbled. He walked out of the closet and over to a phone, which he typed a few numbers in, and held to the side of his head. Did his pips act like ears? Where were his ears? Are there little holes on the side of his head or something? “Ah yes, can I get a few imps up here? I need a few outfits made for a…” he looked you up and down and hesitated, holding eye contact with you. “For a  _  friend _ ” he finished. He set the phone back on the stand and approached you, motioning to the bed. You looked at the bed and back at him in a panic. He looked at you with a dumb expression. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I’m a gentleman, thank you.” he sat on the bed. You mentally facepalmed, feeling your face get warm. You sat next to him on the bed, and seconds later the door opened, several imps walking in with supplies and a roll of white fabric. “That was fast.” you whispered. He chuckled. “Well yeah, they’re supposed to be.” he got off the bed and walked over to the imps and grabbed a roll of measuring tape. He motioned you over to him. You slowly stood up and approached him, confused. “Arms up” he commanded, and you listened. He measured around your waist, around your hips and your bust. He listed off numbers, which one of the imps wrote down on a notepad. He measured the length of your torso, your legs, around your thigh, around your calf, and so on. When he finished the measurements, the imps pulled out the roll of fabric and rolled some out. Cutting out two rectangles, the imps dragged them over to you and waited. You looked at them confused, and looked at King Dice for an answer. He looked just as lost for a moment until his eyes widened and he doubled over in laughter. “Oh goodness me! I nearly forgot about this part!” he managed between laughs. You panicked. “What part?!” you asked. He waved his hand at you, still laughing somewhat. “Don’t worry baby, it’s nothing bad. They just need to make a shirt and pants for you to get a rough idea of your shape so they can tailor some clothing for you.” you relaxed. “Oh, alright, but why was that so funny?” you asked him. He finished laughing and sighed, still smiling. “You have to take off your clothes.” you gasped and you were back into panic mode. “Excuse me?!” he began to laugh again. “You have to relax! Just lose the shirt and pants.” you gaped at him. “Yeah, I don’t think so!” you began to shout. “And definitely not with you in the room!” you jabbed a finger in his direction, and he held his hands up in surrender. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I can’t risk you running out on me.” he grinned. You huffed in response. “Well, well you could, I don’t know, sit in the corner? Cover your eyes at least!” he crossed his arms, a grin still prominent on his features. “I can’t do that, either. You’re just going to have to suck it up, buttercup.” you slumped your shoulders and stared at him, as one of the imps pushed a chair under you, and you fell down onto it. King Dice dropped his arms and stepped toward you, unbuttoning your pants and pulling them off with your shoes. He set them on the bed and removed your shirt as well, setting it with your jeans. “This is so embarrassing.” you mumbled. “I know baby, I know.” he told you. He stepped away and sat on the edge of the bed, your back to him, as the imps climbed up the chair and situated the cloth, cutting and stitching what could only be called a rough sketch of a shirt. Finished with the shirt, they made noises at you, and you looked at king dice for guidance. “You have to stand up so they can do the pants, darling.” he smiled. You huffed at him, but did as he said. Two imps rolled out another rectangle of fabric, this time much longer. “This will be the most awkward part, and then we’re done” he assured you. You whined and closed your eyes. You felt the imps pull the fabric over your legs, and now you noticed that the fabric wasn’t as cheap as it looked. it was actually pretty soft, if you were honest. They stitched at the fabric, and within a few minutes, you were done. They clapped and made noises of approval, jumping off the chair and gathering their supplies. “Now, you have to take those clothes off too.” King Dice chuckled. You gave him a disapproving glare. You pulled off the pants, folding them on the chair, and then tugged off your shirt and folded it too. You handed the set to the imps and they took the clothes, and they left out the door and down the hall. You looked at king dice, who was staring and, blushing? “Can I get my clothes back please?” you asked him. He blinked a few times and nodded, reaching for your clothes and handing them to you. “If you would like to shower, the bathroom is over there, and there are extra toothbrushes under the sink. Towels are in the closet, and unlike many, my shower is actually easy to navigate.” he told you, grabbing a book from his bedside drawer and sitting on the bed. You thanked him and walked toward the door he had pointed to. “And you have quite the marvelous body, if I do say so.” he whispered. You turned to look at him. “Did you say something?” he opened the book infront of his face. Dice cleared his throat. “Not at all, go get cleaned sweetheart.” he told you. You didn’t believe him, but didn’t press him on the subject either. Walking into the bathroom, you closed the door.

X

 

You opened the door and a cloud of steam accompanied your exit, while you toweled away at your damp hair. King Dice lowered his book to look at you. You held out the towel. “Where do I put this?”  he set the book he was reading aside and jumped off of the bed, walking over to you and grabbing the towel. Without saying a word, he walked back into the bathroom and put the towel into a hamper by the door. He looked at you and crossed his arms. “Oh, oops.” you gave a nervous laugh. He broke his silence and laughed with you. “You’re comedic.” he said after he stopped laughing. You smiled. He didn’t allow the awkward tension to remain. He slipped out of the bathroom and you followed. It was now 6:47 PM. you stared at the digital clock. “It would be sunset now..” you spoke. King Dice turned to look at you. “What’s that?” he asked. “I wonder what the sunset looks like tonight.” you broke your gaze from the clock. You made eye contact with Dice, and smiled at his expression. “I love the colors of the sunset, Is all.” you said simply. He gave a small smile. “Well, I’ll be sure to make a mental note of that.” he told you. You broke your stare and looked down at your feet, bare, on the hardwood floor. “Would you like some socks?” he asked you. You nodded, and he walked over to his closet. He ruffled through some drawers. “I’m not sure if these will fit you,” the sound of a drawer closing was heard. “But it’s worth a shot.” he walked out of the closet and held out a pair of dark purple socks. You smiled and laughed a little. “They’re big, but like you said, it’s worth a shot.” you took the socks and sat on his bed, and slipped them over your feet. The heel of the sock came up to your ankle, and they were a little loose. You slipped the other on and got off the bed. They slipped down your ankles, but they didn’t slip all the way off. You looked up at him with a grin. “They’re perfect!” you laughed. He smiled and chuckled at your sarcasm. “Would you like to come down to the casino? I should play a few more games before calling off...” he rubbed the back of his neck. Pondering the idea, you spoke. “That actually sounds a little fun, I'd like to.” he looked down at you surprised for a moment, but the look was replaced with a smile. “Well alrighty, shall we go then?” he held his elbow out. You hooked his arm with your own, as he walked to the door and down to the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly Dice went from total asshole to a sweetheart. I suck at transitions man, I really do. I just write smut scenes instead of stories, honestly. I might upload them sometime. :v
> 
> this chapter is short too, but less short!! I'm trying you guys.
> 
> remember: I appreciate criticism! if you act like a dick about it though, I'll get sharp with you lol.


	3. Shoot your shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, negative thoughts, and threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (BY THE WAY WE GOT MORE WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY)  
> (Also side note, I kept taking breaks to do homework while writing this, so if it seems scattered or badly written, let me know and tell me where I should clarify things!)

  
As the two of you were walking down the hall, King Dice cleared his throat to break the silence. “I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier. It wasn’t right in any aspect.” he told you. You looked up to him and he looked down at you. You remembered earlier how cuphead had gotten himself in a world of trouble, and how you lost mugman too. You felt your eyes start to get wet, and you had to seperate yourself from your mind so you wouldn’t dwell on the subject. “Well thank you, but it’s okay. We didn’t really know each other at the time…” you stopped your sentence. “Not to say we know each other now, but, well, we were strangers- no, we still are…” you began to ramble and King Dice chuckled at your struggle. The two of you made eye contact again and you relaxed when you saw him smile. “I think we know each other well enough.” he assured you. You relaxed your shoulders, which apparently were tense. Turning into the casino, he yelled. “Hello boys!” he shouted. Patrons cheered and raised their drinks, and a few of them made their way to the poker table. He pulled a chair over for you and you thanked him, sitting on the stool. “So, what’s the highest you boys are willing to bet?”

X

It was around eight now, and you were staring at the middle of the table lost in thought. You were thinking about how Mugman and Cuphead are doing, or if they’re okay. Your brain decided to think of the worst scenario. your thoughts wandered to seeing Cuphead come back with his broken brother, Cuphead almost as broken as him. “Why didn’t you do something?” Cuphead asked. You didn’t know how to respond. “I couldn’t, Cup, I’m sorry-” “bullshit!” he snapped, now crying. “Bullshit, bullshit bullshit! You’re such a liar!” you could’ve gone and looked for us!” he yelled at you. You felt your heart ache, as you went to step forth to approach him. “Don’t get near me!” Cuphead shouted. “I don’t need your pity. I don’t need your lies…” he trailed off. You reached a hand out. “Cuphead…” the red boy began to walk away. “I don’t need your excuses, either.” he stated. He walked out of the casino, leaving you behind. That scenario faded out, replaced by a new one. You were like a ghost, but you couldn’t move. You watched a battered Mugman and Cuphead fighting another debtor. A shot was fired out at cuphead, but Mugman threw himself in front of the red boy, and shattered instantly. Cuphead let out a painful scream, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces of his brother. In that moment of vulnerability, a shot was fired again at Cuphead, destroying him as well. You tried to scream and cry for him, but nothing came out. In fact, you couldn’t breathe now, and you panicked. You struggled for a moment, but came back to your senses when King Dice was shaking you. “Baby, baby! Relax! What’s going on?” he spoke, struggling to keep his voice from rising in panic. You stared at him and noticed you had tears running down your cheeks, and your nose was stuffed. You just stared at him, unsure what to say. Dice stared at you in thought for a moment before tightening his lips into a thin line. looking at the poker table, He put his fingers to his lips and did a dog whistle, and two imps ran to the table. “Watch the game, don’t let them do any funny business and kill them on the spot if they do.” King Dice commanded. The imps nodded and climbed up onto the table and stared the men down. Dice put a hand on your back and grabbed your hand, pulling you off of the chair and taking you upstairs to his room. When you were alone, Dice began to speak to you. “Seriously doll, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he asked. You bit your lip and swallowed. “I don’t know… I just…” you trailed off, not wanting to think about it again. He sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but if I see you breaking down again, I’ll have no choice but to press it out of you, okay?” he told you. You nodded, and he gave a small smile in reply. Showing up at his door, he pulled out a key, and unlocked the door for you. He walked you in and approached the bed, and pulled back the sheets for you. You smiled and blinked away any remaining tears, and climbed into the chilled bed. You wiggled against the cold sheets, enjoying the smooth silk feeling of them. Dice pulled the blankets over you, and turned out the bedside lamp. “Just relax, and don’t linger on negative thoughts. Can you do that for me sweetheart?” he asked you. You nodded. His brows furrowed. “I’d like a verbal answer, please.” he whispered. You gave a small giggle. “Yes King Dice, I won’t let the negativity get to me.” he smiled at you and patted the bed next to you. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he got up and went to leave the room. Before he closed the door, he made one last comment. “I’ll be back soon, but don’t wait on me, okay?” he told you. You nodded again and he smiled. “Goodnight baby.” and with that, Dice closed the door.

X

The next morning you woke up looking at the face of King Dice, who must’ve crawled into bed after you went to sleep. You looked down and noticed he was shirtless, and told yourself to avert your gaze. You couldn't help but stare though. You observed his breathing, his peaceful face, his toned arms, and apparently, he had abs. You smiled, and had to tell yourself not to touch them. You looked down his body and saw a faint V-line, and this time, you stopped staring. You heard Dice sigh, and you looked up to see a smile on his face. You gave a little grin in reply, and decided to go back to sleep. A few seconds after you closed your eyes though, there were knocks on the door that echoed around the room, waking King Dice. You looked at him in a panic, watching him open his eyes to meet yours. His eyes began to close as a smile stretched across his face. “Good Morning Baby.” He yawned, stretching and flexing his muscles. You avoided his gaze but gave a weak smile. “Good Morning Dice.” You murmured. He crawled and hovered over you, and dipped his head down close to yours. You pushed your head into the pillow reflexively, and felt your face becoming red. “It's cute that you thought I didn't catch you staring.” He whispered to you. You kept your mouth shut, and stared back at him. He scanned your face and grinned, climbing off your side of the bed to answer the door. You watched him walk off, noticing he didn't have pants on either, just purple boxers. He turned to look back at you, meeting your gaze and winking. flustered, you hid under the sheets as he approached the door. Dice opened the door a peek only to get shoved aside, as a mini army of imps came in, balancing a huge stack of outfits for you. A grin danced on his features. “Hey darling, mail for you.” He spoke. You peeked from under the covers and saw a large stack of clothing, the imps pulling a pink outfit from the stack and handing it to Dice. He picked up the neatly folded clothes and unraveled it, seeing it was a near replica of his suit, but in shades of pink. There was a pale pink dress shirt, a darker pink tailcoat, and magenta pants. The bowtie that accompanied it was the same magenta, popping out from the pale undershirt. You stared in awe, as the King smiled at your reaction. Looking at you with his grin, he caught your attention. “Well hell, darlin’, I think you would look lovely in this.” His smile softened, the sincerity poking out. You relaxed a little more looking at that expression, but began to laugh at an intruding thought. “Don’t tell me I have to strip down again in front of you” King Dice’s eyes widened at your comment and he burst out in laughter. “Of course not!” He took a breath to stop his laughter. In a split second though, his expression shifted to that of a suggestive one, and his voice lowered. “However, I won’t stop you if you do.” Your face heated somewhat as you nabbed the suit from his hands and darted to the bathroom.

X

You looked at yourself in the mirror. You did a little dance, seeing how you moved in the suit. It fit snug, and it let you move around freely. Knowing you now have a small wardrobe tailored to fit to your size made you smile. You felt important. You looked at yourself again in the mirror and fought the negative thoughts, just like Dice had told you to do. You walked out of the bathroom and noticed the imps were holding a smaller stack of clothes next to King Dice, while he was making your own little section in his closet. You smiled and cleared your throat, catching the attention of Dice and the imps. He turned to you, and almost immediately his jaw dropped as he scanned your body. He made eye contact with you and stared for far too long. “Is everything okay?” You asked quietly. He started to walk toward you, and encased you in a tight embrace. “It looks wonderful.” “ _You_ look wonderful.” He whispered. You felt weak for a moment but hugged him back. He began to laugh as he picked you up and spun around, laughing louder now. He put you down and you wobbled around for a moment, trying to adapt to the spinning world around you. He grabbed your shoulders and steadied you. “I’m sorry, I just got so happy there for a moment.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “So,” Dice trailed off. “Since I have the day off and all, do you want to go grab a drink? Or do you want to change out of that and get something?” You shook your head and hugged the suit closer to you. “No, I love this. Let’s go down to get something now.” You smiled. He returned the gesture and the two of you made your way down to the first floor.

X

Arriving on the bottom floor, the two of you made your way over to the bar. The two of you had a seat and thought about what you would get. A bartender came over and asked how your day was and what you would like to get. “A scotch on the rocks for me, please.” Dice asked. The bartender nodded and looked to you. You hesitated, and suddenly your train of thought was lost. Dice noticed this, and spoke up. “Give us a minute.” The bartender nodded and walked off. You tried to hold back your nervous laughter. Bringing a hand to your mouth to help stop yourself, you took a breath. “Damn, that was so embarrassing but so funny too.” You chuckled. You looked at the King and was greeted with his wide grin. “I adore you.” He said, and seemed to become tense for a split second before relaxing into his soft grin again. You paused though, and looked at him. “You're being awfully flirty for just meeting me.” You told him. He gave a sigh and rested his head in his hand. “I'm just naturally a flirty person. I've even been called seductive before.” He told you, laughing at the last bit. “It's pretty funny. It makes my day.” You smiled as the bartender came back. You looked at him and nearly went blank again. “Weird question,” you spoke. “By chance do you have milkshakes or a soda?” The bartender smiled. “We have both, actually. Which do you prefer?” You thought about it, but chose a vanilla shake and he nodded and walked off. Dice nudged you. “I don't like him.” He whispered. You gave a small laugh. “Why not? He's not a dick.” You told him. His eyes narrowed at you. “ _Exactly_.” He growled. You smiled at his attitude. “Dice, chill out.” And as if it was timed, the bartender came over with your milkshake and set it on the counter in front of you. “Enjoy your shake pretty lady.” The bartender smiled at you. Dice stood from his seat and leaned over the counter. “Back off buddy, before you really piss me off” he threatened in a low voice. The bartender only smiled and lifted his hands. “Hey man, this is a casino, anything is free game here.” He looked over at you and winked. A gloved hand reached for the man's throat and began to choke him. “Well ‘man’, it looks like you forgot where the boundaries are. _How about I fucking knock it into you?_ ” Your mind flew into a panic as you saw King dice draw his fist back, preparing to land a hit. “Dice! Please, just **relax**..!” You told him, trying to stay relaxed yourself. He held his gaze with you before looking at the bewildered man behind the counter. Dice sighed and let the man go. He fell to the floor coughing, and muttered “fucking prick” before leaving the scene. “You got that right!” The King laughed loudly. He leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Look, I didn't even have to hit him to get him to understand when and where to stop.” you gave a silly grin, but it melted when you noticed a paper under your milkshake. You pulled the small piece out from under the glass and read it.  
“ _Call me ;)_ ”  
You assumed the number below was his own, and showed it to dice. He gave a disgusted glare to the paper, grabbed it from your hands and tore it apart. sprinkling the torn shreds into his drink, he stirred it with his finger and spoke up. “ _Talk about shooting your shot._ ” He muttered, taking a drink.

 


	4. a secret life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice is worried about you at the bar, and takes you back up to the bedroom. there, your mind wanders and debates on what this place could be to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, I want to apologize for the bad uploading times. Homework got piled on me and I began to slack, and i got writers block too. however, that isn't a valid excuse, and there isn't a valid excuse. I'd apologize with this chapter, but lets be real, it's a shitty apology then lol. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> and also, thank you for the kudos and the hits too!! it made me want to fight to get something out, and i started to force myself to put something, anything on paper. It means a lot to me! thank you!
> 
> if there are typos, please bring it to my attention! I didn't proofread this well, I just wanted to get it out ASAP

You took a few sips from your milkshake, trying to ignore the awkward tension or find a way around it. You gave a huff. Dice looked over to you, noticing how uncomfortable you looked. He was just as uncomfortable, if not moreso. He shifted in his seat, watching and waiting for you to decide when you were done with the milkshake, that was probably roofied. Immediately King Dice’s eyes widened and he slapped the drink off of the counter and down behind the bar. The glass shattered but he couldn’t care, what he cared about right now was your safety. “Come on,” King Dice ushered. “We need to get back to my room.” You were confused but went with it, as he grabbed your hand and pulled you off the barstool. You smiled and giggled, and let him take you back upstairs, past the set of eyes that had been watching the two of you. Once you arrived in the room, he opened the door and pushed you inside, checking down the halls before walking in himself, closing and locking the door behind him. “What was that about?” You asked him. He relaxed and smiled, straightening up. “Nothing important Doll, don’t worry yourself about it.” He walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress, looking at you still standing in the middle of the room. “So, what do you want to do now Baby?” You walked to the bed and sat next to him, and thought for a moment, your eyes wandered to his closet, where you remembered about your tailored clothes. Your eyes lit up, and you began to speak without thinking. “How about we do a fashion show to test out my new clothes?” Dice looked at you with a grin. “That sounds great, honestly.” You smiled and stood from the bed and made your way to the closet, a new pep in your step. You opened the double doors and walked in, shutting them behind you. “Where should my clothes be?” You asked him. “On the left wall on the very left side.” he told yo through the door. Listening to the King’s instructions, sure enough, left side of the wall on the end of the hanger rack, were your outfits. You started to take off the tailcoat, before asking another question. “Should I put this outfit  into the hamper, or re-hang it since I barely wore it?” He gave a chuckle. “It doesn't matter, whatever you want.” He told you. You decided to re-hang the outfit, taking the clothing off and taking care of it appropriately. You noticed on the inside of your tailcoat had stitching by the collar, which had your first and last initials. “How cute.” You told yourself. You looked up to hang the outfit and swore your vision altered for a moment. You blinked a few times and assumed it was just a little dizzy spell, grabbing the next outfit and putting it on. Once on, you looked in the large mirror in the closet, evaluating yourself. You looked very nice, and looked expensive too. You could definitely get used to this kind of treatment. You took a breath and opened the doors slowly for dramatic effect. There sat Dice waiting for you patiently at the end of the bed, his legs crossed and his arms behind him, hands planted in the comforter to keep him upright. You walked out slowly, one foot in front of the other, towards him. His eyes widened and his smile faded into a look of awe, taking in your beauty. You stopped and pulled your hand behind you. And popped the question. “How does it look on me?” You asked quietly, as if scared to startle him out of his trance. He took a hand to cover his mouth, and he chuckled. “I can’t begin to tell you how amazing you look, especially in that.” He told you, looking at you and confirming your doubts; he was being sincere. You smiled and felt yourself swell with some pride, and you turned around and rushed into the closet again with a huge smile on your face. Closing the doors behind you, you leaned back on them and sighed.  _ This was going to be fun.  _

 

X

 

Two outfits later and multiple compliments which made you blush, you were in the closet again, already taking off your clothes to change into another outfit as soon as you could. You loved the affection, whether he meant it or not. All that mattered to you right now was that he was saying it. It made your thoughts wander, thinking if he said these things as if they were nothing, or if they were words he used in bed. You thought about how he sounded like in bed, then how he did in bed. You clamped your eyes shut and a smile dusted your features. For some reason you felt care free now. Maybe it was because only dice knew your name here. Maybe it was because no one knew you here, you could start a new secret chapter of your life, doing whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. Once you leave-  _ if _ you leave, you can act like this chapter never happened in your life. You could be the naughty side of you here, and it would never leave this establishment. Thinking about it made you hot. Actually, your whole body felt hot right now. You questioned it, and you noticed you weren’t pulling up your pants very fast. In Fact, you tried to speed it up, but noticed you couldn't. Everything got hotter, and your vision was starting to blur, and everything was slowly moving. Everything turned sideways, and then you hit the floor.

 

Hearing the thump, Dice turned his attention to the closet. “Baby?” Dice called out, but no answer. “Sweetheart, are you okay in there?” He called again, but no answer. He got up from the bed and approached the door. “Baby, I’m going to open this door if you don't respond, okay?” Still no answer. Dice took a breath and opened the door, seeing you face down on the floor with a puddle of drool already on the floor, your hands were hanging loosely around the belt loops of the jeans, which you failed to pull up. Your ass was in the air, and Dice fought the urge to laugh at the sight. He turned you on your side, and unhooked your fingers from the loops. He took off your jeans, and fought a blush, as he carried your nearly nude body to the bed. You were very warm, and Dice recalled earlier how he was worried about your milkshake.  _ ‘ _ So it  _ was _ drugged…’ Dice thought, mentally beating the shit out of the bartender. He tucked you under the sheets, and turned out the lights. He crawled into bed next to you, grabbing a few magazines from the bedside drawer. He would stay in the room with you until you awoke, to keep you safe. 

 

It was 4:57 PM.

 

X 

 

_ “Yes, like  _ **_that_ ** _ …” _

 

_ “Oh, my King…” _

 

_ “.. _ **_F-Fuck_ ** _..!” _

 

You jolted upright from your bed, your face heated and your breath ragged. You looked over at King Dice, his gaze making your heart freeze. “Your King, huh?” He smiled. You held your breath and panicked, and began to feel nauseous as if on cue. You leaped out of bed, throwing the sheets over him. You heard him laugh, and knew you wouldn’t make it to the bathroom. You tripped anyway, and puked on the floor. You gagged and puked a second time, spitting out whatever was left in your mouth, not daring to open your eyes. “Oh jeez, Baby!” You heard him jump out of bed, his rushed footsteps coming toward you. You sniffled, beginning to cry. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up..” Dice placed a hand on your back and grabbed your arm, helping you up. “No, don't you worry your pretty little head over it doll. I’ll take care of it, just brush your teeth and go get a shower, okay?” I'll bring you in some comfortable clothes.” You weakened at his kindness, but obliged, making your way to the bathroom and closing the door behind you. You sighed. Your stomach felt better, but you were super hungry, it was almost painful. If you didn't know better, you would think you had to puke again. You went to take your clothes off, noticing you didn't even have any on to begin with. Your face got red, thinking about the events that just happened, but with you in just your bra and panties. “Oh, come on!” You cursed under your breath. You don't even remember much of yesterday. you woke up this morning embarrassed, puked, got more embarrassed, came in the bathroom, only to feel even more embarrassed. You sighed and decided to ignore it. You took your bra and panties off, turning on the shower and warming up the water. You jumped in, and wetted your hair. You tried to think about yesterday. You remembered coming upstairs and deciding to do a fashion show, but after walking into the closet, things go fuzzy. You don’t remember the outfits, or much at all, but you remember Dice complimenting you, feeling euphoric over it, and how you were thinking about this place as a secret life. Your womanhood tightened, and you remembered what you had been thinking about this place being your second life. You fought off embarrassment, because really, what reputation did you have here? None yet. No one really knew you except Dice, and even then, he doesn’t know you that well. You thought about your naughty thoughts, situations you wanted to be in, who you wanted them to be with, and paused. You thought about the scenarios again, but with Dice in the picture. His hands wandering up and down your body, his lips pressed lightly but forcefully against your neck, biting slightly at the skin and pulling at it, drawing a moan from you. Dice opened the door. “Baby, here’s some clothes, I'll set them here on the counter for you.” You jumped and saw his blurred figure through the curtain, as he set the pile on the counter and walked out, closing the door behind him. “Fuck, that was close.” You thought. You washed up quickly, jumping out of the shower and toweling yourself off. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Maybe this  _ could _ be your new secret life. 

 

X   

 

You walked out of the bathroom, still toweling off your hair. You saw Dice on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the rug you puked on. You felt bad, but wouldn’t let yourself dwell on it. You saw he was without his tailcoat, his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up, in contrast to his dark purple pants. King Dice looked back, and smiled. “Staring at your King while he works on his knees, are we?” You blushed, thinking about the dream you woke up from. You tensed, feeling your face redden. He chuckled at your reaction and turned back to his work, working to make sure it didn’t stain, if it did. You remembered your dream, and began to think. You stared at his ass, tight against those purple pants. You felt yourself warm up, but continued to stare, wondering what it would be like to be in bed with him nude. You bit your lip, and didn't notice 

that Dice noticed you, and he smacked his ass with his hand. You jumped out of your daze and Heard his chuckle, practically feeling it on your skin. You turned into the bathroom and nearly slammed the door. Should you go out on a limb and try to flirt? Should you be that other half of you? You took a breath and held it, deciding your answer. You walked out of the room, and approached him.


	5. Embarrassment and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed this morning, embarrassed later. Then, He shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm very sorry i haven't been uploading recently. School is stressing me out, my grades are slipping, and I think I'm having mood swings and my emotions are getting out of control (I think because I don't have a good sleep schedule/I'm not getting enough sleep) but I do have ideas for more chapters, so this little story isn't dead. I don't know when I'll get a chapter out, but it's guesstimated, I'll assume I'll upload this weekend. If not, please keep checking in once a week. Writing motivation comes and goes too, so the timing is getting messy. Again, I'm really sorry, but there will be more to come! Here's to hoping I can get everything under control!
> 
> And thank you for 700+ hits! It makes me very happy, and if I'm honest, I'm bragging about it to some friends of mine ^^

Every step you approached King Dice made you more worried by the second. You've never done something like this, do you even know what you're doing? What if things get awkward? Foreplay will definitely be awkward, no doubt about it. You noticed your steps slowed. Maybe this was a bad idea. Change of plans then. You walked next to him and sat on the floor with your hands in your lap. He looked over at you. “Are you feeling better?” He asked you. You nodded and swallowed. He looked like he was finished with the rug, why was he still scrubbing? “Hey Dice?” You spoke. He hummed at you, signaling for you to continue. “Why are you still scrubbing?” You asked. He chuckled, dunking the scrub brush into the bucket of water, grabbing the rag. “It looked like you liked the view, and I wasn't about to take that from you.” He pressed the dry rag into the damp rug, drawing the water from it. He looked at you for a reaction and got one, your face was red and you seemed frustrated. “S-so!” You tried to say something to change the subject. “What do you want to do with the rest of today?” It was already noon you noticed, and cringed for sleeping in so late. Dice stood up, dumping the rag in the bucket and going to the bathroom with the bucket. “I don't know, I'll have to go down and talk to that bartender, I think.” He growled. He was still mad over it. You heard him dump the water in the sink and then rinse out the sink. He left the bucket in the bathroom and walked out, rolling down his sleeves and tying his bow tie while making his way over to his tailcoat. “Dice, I don't think that's necessary..” You told him quietly. He turned and started laughing. “Of course it is! Who the hell drugs a girl? I don't even want to think of what he would've done to you, it'll just make me want to kill him instead of just punching some sense into him.” He was now visibly irritated. “Alright, but I'm coming with you. Okay?” You told him, but you were sort of asking. He smiled, and held his arm out. “That sounds great to me.”

 

X

 

You made your way to the bar with King Dice, seeing the same bartender swooning Another lady. “Miss!” You called out. The bartender and the lady looked at you, and you ran over to her. “Please don't talk to this man, he drugged my milkshake yesterday, I was lucky to have this man take me up to his room to keep me safe the rest of the night.” You motioned to King Dice, who blushed and smiled. The lady spit out the drink that was in her mouth, taking the glass and splashing the rest in his face. She thanked you and stormed off. You felt a little bad for ruining her mood, but you knew you saved her from something that could turn for the worse. “What the hell?!” The bartender cursed at you, angry. Dice reached across the bar and grabbed his throat with his hand, silencing the man into a sputter. “I want you to quit while you're ahead, so I don't have to kill you. Do you understand me?” He growled, trying not to snap on the man. “How many drinks have you drugged? I should have your license revoked and you tortured in the darkest pits of hell for eternity for your malicious acts, do you know that?” Dice hissed, his grip tightening. The man sputtered and tried to nod, and failed. “Get the fuck out of this place. I never want to see you again, and if I do-” Dice tightened his grip. “You will not be given a _speck_ of mercy.” The King dropped the man and he fell to the floor choking. “You have ten minutes to leave this establishment and to get out of my sight, for good.” Dice finished, sitting at the bar, lighting a cigar. The man ran off, and you finally spoke. “Damn.” Was all you could say. He chuckled. “I know.” He took a puff, blowing it in the air. “Your King knows how to get things done, doesn't he?” He looked at you, smiling. You tensed, but couldn't fight the grin that stretched across your face. It was a little embarrassing to be teased about what you said this morning, but honestly, it was nice to know he was _your_ king. It was like you owned him. You blushed somewhat. You were snapped out of your zone as you saw the man run out of the bar, with a handful of things. “Good choice!” King Dice shouted at the man, taking another puff of his cigar. “That's the fastest I've seen a man run, too.” He laughed. You laughed with him. That would be a highlight of your day.

 

X

  
You ordered some fries at the bar, snacking on them and engaging in light chat with King Dice. “You shoulda seen the face of that poor man, he was more pale than the color white itself!” He laughed, swiping one of your fries. “Hey!” You managed through a mouthful of fries. “What? What are you gonna do? Eat some more fries?” He laughed at you. You took your small tray of fries and shielded them, whining at him. “Damn right! These are my fries in the first place!” He laughed at you again, harder this time. “Damn, foiled again! I’ll get you next time, girly!” You swallowed your fries and laughed alongside him. Today was going relatively well so far, when you think about it. “So, what else do you want to do today?” You hummed, thinking. “Really, I don't know. What do you want to do?” You asked him. He just smiled. “Nothing from me. I was hoping you had an idea, so I could tag along.” You rolled your eyes playfully and sighed. “Do you have a deck of cards? Could we just go to one of the tables and sit there to play a few card games?” You asked. He hummed in response. Pulling out a twenty, he left it by your fries and disappeared into the crowd of customers. You were following King Dice through the crowd, but got separated by a drunk patron. Bumping into him, you broke from Dice’s side, and were stared down by the man, “well hey there sexy, what's shakin?” He asked, a crooked grin spreading on his face. You were suddenly at a loss for words. “Nothing sir, I'm sorry for running into you. Can I get past?” You asked as politely as possible as not to anger him, especially because he was drunk. He looked insulted. “What? Am I not good enough for you? You're an ungrateful cunt, you know that?!” He started to get louder, and you backed up. “No, that's not it, I just need to get past-” he shoved you to the floor and spilled his drink on you, soaking your clothes in the stench of beer. You sat frozen on the floor, struck with embarrassment, a tint of anger, and fear. Laughing was echoing around you, threatening to make you cry. All eyes were on you, and you didn't have to look to be able to tell. What else would they be laughing at? The laughter of the man that shoved you was most prominent and loud. You wanted to choke him, but couldn't bring yourself to even get off the floor. His laughter was cut off, as you heard him stumble and hit something. You looked up and saw that purple tuxedo. “What makes you think you can treat a lady like that?” Dice asked the drunkard. The patron gave him a dirty look. “Hey, listen dude, what-” Dice grabbed his wrist and in one swift motion, had the man flipped, bent over and face down on one of the tables, with his arm bent uncomfortably behind his back. “No, you need to listen right now, or you’re going to be in some pretty bad pain. Got that?” He asked the man. He sputtered out a cry, and nodded. Dice wore a wicked smile. “Good. Now, let’s start from the beginning. I want to know what lead up to this.” He twisted his wrist, earning a pained yell. Dice bent to hiss into the man’s ear. “Tell the truth, or i’ll break this pretty little arm. Okay?” The man nodded, and started to stammer. “This chick ran into me and when I apologized, she sighed and kept shoving me. My drink spilled and got dumped on her!” He shouted, hoping to feel his arm be released. Something in you snapped. You were angry, and fed up. “No!” You shouted. Dice looked at you surprised, and the man groaned. “Shut up you slut! I'm not wrong!” You stood up and shot daggers at him. “No, you are wrong! Do not even try that shit!” You shouted. Dice cut in. “Baby-” “no Dice! I ran into him, and he called me ‘sexy’ and after I declined him and asked to get past, he called me an ungrateful cunt for not wanting to talk to him! Hes disgusting King! Hes disgusting!” Dice looked distraught, and then looked at the back of the guys head. “You lied. What did I tell you about that?” The man sputtered out, and tried to speak, only to be cut off with a _crack_ of his arm and a blood curdling scream. “Devil!” King Dice shouted. “Not now lackey! I’m in the middle of something important!” King Dice shot, you presumed the Devil, a dirty look, before sighing. “Fine,” he breathed. “I’ll take care of things myself” Dice reached over to a nearby table, grabbing a steak knife. You gasped, but knew better than to get between a man with a knife and his intended kill. You shut your eyes. You didn’t want to see this. But instead of hearing a punch to the gut and a knife buried into his back, along with his blood curdling shout, you felt a sharp slice go through your shirt and into your stomach, and gasped, nearly screaming at the sensation. You opened your eyes, wide, to stare at King Dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, and, if you noticed, I revamped the last bit of the chapter. devil does NOT come in. he's mentioned, but you don't get to see him. I don't want to leave you all on a discontinued empty ended story, so with the time I've wasted, I came up with an ending. 
> 
> I am really sorry, please believe me. I wish I still had motivation for this story, but when you write a story with no structure, and just write it as you go, its hard to keep working without a blueprint, or any idea of what to build on. thank you all for reading, i hope to see you in the next story. <3


	6. A Sharp End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go downhill. fast.

You froze, refusing to look at the thing lodged in your gut. However, curiosity had to kill the cat. you looked down, seeing there was a sharp object shoved into your stomach. you grabbed it carefully, and ripped it out. You grimaced but still stood, holding the object in your hands. You made eye contact with King Dice, and scanned his horrored expression. 

  
He didn't mean to hurt you 

  
You stared at him.   
  
"Dice."   
  
He stared at your wound still, and you repeated yourself. 

  
"King Dice. Look at me."   
  
He made eye contact and you noticed the glimmer of tears in his eyes. 

 

He didn't mean to hurt you. 

 

You held the object out, and spoke to him again.    
  
"You didn't mean to hit me, did you?"    
  
He began to stutter, his lips dancing to words but no sound emitting. You saw a streak of silver go down his cheek, and another. The dams had broken.    
  
" _King._ "    
  
" _Baby.._ " He whimpered.    
  
You faltered for a moment, and memories came flooding. Images of you sitting next to Dice as he had cheated some guys out of their money, and his hearty laugh, and his sarcastic apologies. The time that you snapped on him for sending Cuphead and Mugman out to do his dirty work,   
  
_ The time you first met, laughing at his bow tie and him mimicking you. _   
  
A tear fell down your cheek and just then had you realized you were crying.    
  
"Dice, I want a clear answer" you spoke, trying to keep your voice steady. 

 

He refused to speak. 

 

“If I'm going to die, I might as well die knowing what you meant to do. Give me an answer,  _ please”  _

 

He began to sob. “No, no I didn't mean it. Devil!” He shouted, needing his help. The Devil didn't answer. “Devil!” He shouted again. “I said not now lackey! Fuck off, will ya?” He shouted back. You saw Dice grimace. He was being treated like shit, all while you were dying. “Dice, come here.” You whispered. He came over and hugged you, making you groan in pain. He sobbed into your shoulder, his arms enclosing you. “I'm sorry… That this is the end.” He gasped and whined more. “This isn't the end though! It can't be..!” He told you, in denial. You smiled weakly. “We’ll meet in another life. It will be okay. You know that, right?” You asked him. He shook his head. “No it won't… I won't know when that will be, or if it will be…” You felt yourself fading out as your strength drained. “Dice, I'm about to go, I love you, or, at least the side of you I know. Don't miss me too much, okay? I'll be staying down here in hell anyways..” You gave him a small laugh. You felt Dice’s arms hold onto you tighter. “I love you too, the part of you I know. I hope to keep in touch somehow…” His voice cracked, his hot tears burning through your clothing. You kissed his cheek, and slackened, letting go of this reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I'm Sorry this is short, and again, I'm sorry that I ended it like this
> 
>  
> 
> We may meet in another life though, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoots this was short as hell. I'll work on a longer chapter for you guys!


End file.
